Liars Suck
by 2Nerdzz
Summary: Lisanna is back from Edolas, but she bullies Lucy all the time. When Lucy has enough she gives Lisanna a piece of her mind, what happens when a couple of sentences upsets Lisanna. Rated T for cursing and violence
1. Fake Tears

**Nerdzz: Hey Peoples, got another project I'm going to work on.**

**Natsu: Is it another Nalu?**

**Nerdzz: Maybe.**

**Natsu: Am I actually in it.**

**Nerdzz: Of course.**

**Lucy: Shouldn't we let the reader read now.**

**Nerdzz: Guess you're right Lucy, sorry readers.**

**Lucy: Nerdzz doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

Lisanna was back from Edolas and the guild was so rejoiceful for having her back. Lucy however felt like she could do better without Lisanna there. Lisanna bullied Lucy, and Lucy put up with it for months. Everyone still talked to Lucy and such but whenever Lucy was caught talking to Lisanna everyone left the two alone thinking they were bonding and such. They couldn't be more wrong.

"How could anyone let you be in Fairy Tail, I mean you're so weak and defenseless," Lisanna said with a hint of hate in her voice. Lucy just sat there and let out a loud sigh then got up.

"Lisanna, I don't care if I'm weak or not. I am who I am, and if you don't like it then deal with it," Lucy said. Her voice was tired, hell Lucy looked tired. Tired of all the bullying she had put up with for months. Lucy walked out of the guild, Natsu saw Lucy leave and with a big grin tried to run after her, only to be stopped by Lisanna.

"Natsu," Lisanna said with a fake sob, "Lucy said she hates me and that she wishes I died in a hole," fake tears streamed down Lisanna, tears of hate.

"Lucy would never say anything like that," Natsu said unsure if he should trust his childhood friend.

"But-But she did, please Natsu, talk to her or something," Lisanna pleaded, her eyes were red with rage but to the average person it was from the tears. Natsu looked into Lisanna's eyes, from what he could see was truth.

"I guess I can go talk to her," Natsu said as he let out a sigh. He was still uncertain if what Lisanna said was truthful or not. Natsu left the guild then and walked over to Lucy's apartment.

**Lucy POV**

I was sitting at home watching Plue dance, my hands propping up my head as I layed on the couch. _Why does Lisanna have to be such a prick_, I thought to myself. I never did anything to her, I tried to open her with open arms but instead she instantly hated me. In the middle of Plue's dance someone knocked on my door.

"Who's there," I called out before I opened to door.

"Natsu, I wanted to talk to you," Natsu's voice sang out from the other side. Natsu was actually using the door, he must have wanted to be formal for once. I opened the door and let him inside.

"So what do you want Natsu," I said closing the door. I turned to see him already sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Lisanna said you said you hated her and wished she died in a hole, is that true," Natsu voice was stern but at the same time not.

"I never said anything like that, if anything that's what she says to me," I said sitting across from him. Plue jumped up onto the couch and sat beside Natsu.

"What do you mean by that Lucy," Natsu said, his onyx eyes looking directly in mine.

"She's been saying stuff about me for months, I've been putting up with it till now. She must've told you that stuff because I basically told her to shut it," I said. Natsu sat forward now, as if preparing to comfort me. Natsu head dropped down.

"How have I been so clueless," he muttered. "No wonder you've seemed so sad lately. Lisanna been bullying you, and we all thought it was just you two bonding," Natsu said. I thought he was crying at one point but he looked up at me and there were no tears. "Lucy, I promise if she ever says anything to you rude or mean, I'll put her in her place".

Natsu was serious, his eyes held a flame that I never saw before. "Natsu," I said softly. Then there was another knock at the door. I got up to open the door who ever was on the other side kicked the door in.

"Lucy, you need to get out of here," Erza said in an urgent voice.

"Why, what's happening," I said quickly.

"It's Mirajane, Lisanna said you've been bullying her since she came back. Mira is outraged and is looking for you-".

"Lucy," a woman shriek. It was inhuman and scary sounding. Erza gave me a quick glance before running off to go distract the person who owned the shriek. _What the hell, Mira knows I'm not a bully. That's not how I roll_, I thought to myself.

* * *

**Nerdzz: So how was it?**

**Natsu: I hated it.**

**Nerdzz: To think I let you not be stuck on an island.**

**Natsu: Are you ever going to upload chapter 2 of that.**

**Nerdzz: Soon my dear Natsu, soon.**

**Gray: Is Flamebrain giving you a hard time Nerdzz?**

**Nerdzz: When doesn't he.**

**Gray: Well Natsu, just leave a review like everyone else. It makes Nerdzz a better writer.**


	2. Running

**Nerdzz: Time for quick review response thing.**

**Natsu: Make it quick. I want to read what happens next.**

**Nerdzz: I thought you hated the last chapter.**

**Natsu: Just respond to the reviews.**

**Nerdzz: Guest, who ever you may be thanks and I plan to continue this series for a while. shadow the dragonslayer, not confirming anything yet but the next chapter after this might have a badass fight scene. Cookie-chan99, thanks and I'm no slacker so it will only get better hopefully. Yotsuba999, sorry if the wait killed you. Rikotsu, yea I have a reason for Mira to be so angry...**

**Natsu: Finally now get on with the story.**

**Nerdzz: Don't make me get Erza.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

When Erza broke the door down at first I was disoriented about what happened since it happened so quickly. The I heard that thing yell for Lucy, I only ever heard it once before. "Lucy, we need to go, now," I said grabbing Lucy by the wrist and breaking out into a run.

"Natsu, hey slow down," Lucy tried to say as I dragged her away from the apartment. The only safe place I knew of was the guild. So that's what I ran towards, Lucy struggled to stay at my speed.

When we reached the guild Master was standing on the bar. "Master, Lisanna-".

"Yes I know, Lisanna said she was being bullied by Lucy and such, now Mirajane is on a rampage," Master said in a calm voice. His eyes held such a serious look that I didn't think he was on Lucy's side. "Lucy, I'm sorry my child, let me see your hand," Master said with his hand opened. Lucy handed Master the hand that held her Fairy Tail insignia. Master waved his free hand over Lucy's hand and the Fairy Tail insignia lifted off her skin and dissolved.

"Master why, are you," Lucy choked out, trying to hold back the sobs. I stood there shocked at what Master just did. Master motioned me over to him next. He waved his hand over my arm where my Fairy Tail insignia laid. It too lifted off my skin and dissolved.

"This is for both of your protection," Master said with sadness in his voice. "Natsu, I expect you to protect Lucy, train her and live together happily," Master said quickly as if he knew something would be coming in any second. "Mirajane never been this angry before, I have no idea how she will act. You to must leave Magnolia, I don't think the two of you will able to return for several years," Masters sadness was steadily increasing the more he spoke. "I'll miss you brats, now you better hurry before Mirajane gets here," Master said with tears running down his face.

I nodded and again had to drag Lucy out of the guild hall. Lucy had tears running down her face, I headed towards the train station. Master was right we had to get out of Magnolia and quickly. I bought the tickets and quickly got Lucy onto the train. We sat side by side, waiting for the train to start moving.

Slowly but surely the train started to move. Just as we lost sight of Magnolia the shriek returned. "Lucy," the voice yelled. Still sounded inhuman but I knew it was Mirajane. The rail car in front of ours got blown off the tracks. A figure approach the door and slid it open.

Mirajane was standing in the open door, her eyes fell upon Lucy.

* * *

**Nerdzz: Sorry the chapter's so short, I have a pretty cool idea for the next one and it deserves it's own chapter.**

**Natsu: I hate you so much right now.**

**Nerdzz: Why?**

**Erza: Cliffhangers suck.**

**Nerdzz: Erza when you get here.**

**Erza: Just now, and the next chapter better not have a cliffhanger.**

**Natsu: Agreed.**

**Nerdzz: Hey I'm the writer.**

**Lucy: Well then go work on the next chapter Nerdzz.**

**Nerdzz: Bu-**

**Lucy: Don't forget to leave a review, the feedback really helps Nerdzz.**

**Nerdzz: Fine I'll go write chapter 3. Should be up in like a few days, or a week, or a month. I might just take my time.**

**Gray: Better not take a month, or I'll let Flamebrain here pester you for a month.**

**Nerdzz: Fine I'll try to have chapter 3 up in a week or so.**


	3. Lie Induced Fight

**Nerdzz: Hey Peoples. Quick response thing to the new reviews. Cupcake108, glad you like the story so far, I actually like Lisanna in the anime but when it comes to fanfictions I absolutely hate her. bstarrb, I'm again glad you like the story, hope you continue to like the story.**

**Lisanna: Why do you hate me in fanfictions?**

**Nerdzz: People tend to make you... How do I put this lightly...**

**Lucy: You can't Nerdzz, just tell Lisanna what they do.**

**Nerdzz: Lisanna, they make you a complete bitch.**

**Lisanna: What! Am I like that in yours?**

**Nerdzz: Well, you see.**

**Lisanna: I am! Nerdzz how could you.**

**Nerdzz: Lisanna calm down, it's just a story, your not really a bitch.**

**Lucy: Nerdzz, leave Lisanna alone for a bit.**

**Nerdzz: I hope Mira doesn't hear about this.**

* * *

**Mirajane POV**

My mind was cloudy, for some reason I wanted to kill Lucy. Uncontrollably I hissed her name out when I saw her. I walked up to her and picked her up by her neck. She was saying something, but I couldn't make out what. Her voice seemed to fade in and out making it hard to understand.

I stared Lucy in the eyes, tears streaming down her face. I pulled back my punch and when I was about to release it something hit me from the side. I quickly turned to face the one who attacked me, only to see Natsu standing there with flame engulfed hands. I threw Lucy to the side and decided to deal with her later. Why was I hurting my nakama? Where did all this anger come from? I thought to myself. Why can't I think clearly?

**Natsu POV**

Mira threw Lucy to the side, her eyes held such hate. More hate than hearing news about how her little sis been bullied, then I noticed how there was also a hint of cloudiness in her eyes. This isn't Mira right now, can't be, Mira knows how Lucy is. Lucy would never be a cruel person, I thought to myself.

In the middle of my thoughts Mira launched off the ground and punched me in the gut. I'll admit it hurt a bit, but it wasn't enough to knock me of my feet. I returned with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist. Mira blocked,bbut I was able to get a better look at Mira's eyes, they were gray around the edges. I quickly jumped back before Mira could attack me again.

Mira moved her gaze back towards Lucy, behind Mira stood Lisanna with an evil grin. Lucy cried out for help when Mira came closer to her. "Mira, stop," I yelled before kicking her in the stomach, sending her flying. Mira stopped midair and caught herself using her wings.

"Why are you interfering with this Natsu," Mira said in a dark voice. "Help me take care of Lucy, Fairy Tail doesn't need a bitch," with those words I was confident it wasn't Mira in control. Mira offered me her hand, I refused it. I promised Master to take care of Lucy.

**Lucy POV**

Mira offered Natsu her hand but Natsu stood his ground. I slowly got to my feet and reached for my keys. "Open Gate of the Lion," I called out summoning Loke to my side.

"You called," Loke said calmly while pushing up his glasses. Then he saw Mira and the state she was in. "Ah, this is going to be interesting," Loke said with his hands glowing with his Regulus magic. Mira saw Loke and let out a growl. Loke launched off and punched Mira. Natsu took this as a chance to run over to me.

"You okay Lucy," Natsu said looking over my body to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, but what are we going to do about Mira," I said. At that moment Loke landed several feet away from us, Mira also landed across from Loke.

"Lucy, Natsu, get out of here while you can. I'll keep Mira occupied," Loke said before he launched another attack. Mira was too quick for Loke and managed to counter before the rest of us knew what happened. "GO," Loke yelled at us but we stood there, unable to move. I reached for my whip and another key.

"We won't leave you alone to deal with Mira," Natsu said igniting his body with fire and again started to attack Mira.

"Open Gate of the Goat," I said summoning another spirit. Capricorn stood in front of me now.

"You need assistance my dear," Capricorn said bowing slightly towards me. I nodded and pointed towards Mira. "I will see what I can do," Capricorn said. I had my whip in hand, debating whether or not to go in and help fight Mira. I was in an obvious disadvantage if I do, but at the same time I can't abandon my friends.

Having two spirits summoned really took a chunk of my magic away, which made me tired but I knew I had to fight for my friends. Natsu, Loke, and Capricorn was busy fighting Mira when I hatched a plan. All I need to do is summon one more spirit, I thought to myself while ducking down into a bush. I reached down to grab one more key to set my plan in motion. "Open Gate of the Twin," I said softly, trying to make sure no one noticed I was summoning more spirits. The Gemini Twins danced in front of me.

"Lucy," the twins said in unison. I quickly explained the plan to the two and they nodded again in unison. They took the form of my current state and began to run away from the scene. Mira saw the fake me running and yelled my name before chasing after them. The twins turned to be captured by Mira but right before Mira could full on attack them I closed their gate.

"LUCY," Natsu yelled thinking I've been killed. With where Mira was standing I was behind her, I jumped up from my hiding spot and used my whip to attack her. Mira yelled in pain as my whip grabbed hold of her arm.

Loke and Capricorn quickly picked up on the plan and both attacked Mira head on, leaving Mira beat up and unconscious. Natsu stood there shocked about what just happened. "Lucy, how did you do that," Natsu said walking up to Mira, looking at the damage done.

"Tell you later, I think we need to get out of here first," I said quickly. I closed Capricorn, and Loke's gate before me and Natsu fled. What ever happened to Mira could happen to anyone else in the guild, we had to go into hiding if we were to prevent another incident like this from happening.

* * *

**Nerdzz: So Mira wasn't in control of herself. Lisanna did yo-**

**Lisanna: Are you going to make me worse than I already am.**

**Nerdzz: Ummmm, I don't know yet actually. I'm thinking about introducing some OC's into the next chapter but have no idea where to start.**

**Lucy: Just ask the readers to leave a review saying what the character should be like. Magic, hair color, male or female, ect.**

**Nerdzz: You hear that readers, have fun with that. Wait, something's wrong. Where's Natsu he's suppose to be hating on my work and stuff.**

**Lucy: Natsu, Erza, and Gray went out on a job. They won't be back for another week or so.**

**Nerdzz: Well then I'll wait to upload next chapter till they get back.**


	4. 3 Months

**Nerdzz: Heyo Peoples. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.**

**Natsu: You're not sorry.**

**Nerdzz: Not to many reviews this time. Angelic Shadow123 it's the Lucy and Natsu. Ichigo-uzumaki123, truly this can be left unsaid but to the people who keep up on this story I just want to make a point. I'm trying to make this different than the other Lisanna hates Lucy fanfics, I'm working on actually developing the relationship between Lucy and Natsu during the next couple of chapters where they will truly feel alone(not confirming anything yet). Also just want to throw out there I'm not a 'butthurt hardcore NALU' fan, truly I love Lisanna in the anime and the manga and I would be okay with Natsu ending up with either of them.**

**Natsu: Wow, you put some feeling in that last response.**

**Nerdzz: Onto the new chapter!**

* * *

**Master Makarov POV **

It appeared as if Lucy and Natsu made it out of the city. Mira was found beat up and unconscious, which surprised me. When Mira came to she didn't know exactly what happened just that she wanted to seriously hurt Lucy. Erza and Gray stayed away from jobs for a long while after their teammates left. Lisanna seemed to be happier with Lucy gone, but at the same time sad that Natsu was gone too.

"Master, please do you know where they could have gone," Happy would say to me almost every day. Every day I would give the same response, "No, they never said, they might come back some day". The rest of the guild seemed to have noticed Lucy and Natsu's absence but they never really mentioned it. I just hope that wherever they maybe that they are safe.

**Natsu POV**

Lucy and I ran from Magnolia, from the train where we had squared off with Mirajane. We ran until we arrived at a town that from what we heard had no guild hall, which for us was a good sign. "Natsu, what do we do now," Lucy asked as we wandered the city.

"We find a place to stay I guess," I replied looking for some sort of hotel or something to stay at. It took several hours but eventually we found a decent looking hotel. The two of us walked up to the counter and asked for a room.

"Of course, would you like the honeymoon suit or something less costly," the clerk said with a sweet voice.

"Something less costly please, we're not a couple," Lucy replied before I could.

"Of course madam, seems we only have one other room, but it only has 1 bed," the clerk said scanning through his archive of rooms.

Since neither of us wanted the Honeymoon suite we gladly took the room with one bed.

"I call dibs," I said in a teasingly voice.

"Dibs on what," Lucy asked confused.

"The bed of course," when the words left my mouth Lucy shot me a entered the room to see there was a bed and a couch. I plopped down onto the couch and let out a loud sigh.

"Well this will be different, how are we gonna make money," I asked.

"We could always join a different guild, though I prefer not to," Lucy said sitting on the edge of the bed."And if we join a different guild there's always a chance we'll see them in the Grand Magic Games," Lucy continued, she looked like she was about to cry so I got up and took a seat by her to comfort her.

"We'll figure something out. I'm sure of it," I said placing my hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy turned to look at me and she had a small smile, I smiled back. Whatever is to come I'm sure we both will be able to overcome it.

**3 Months Later**

** Lucy POV**

As the days go on the more I miss Fairy Tail, I can easily tell Natsu feels the same. Though when ever he looks at me he seems happy. Natsu kept true to his word with Master, we've trained everyday to become stronger, Natsu also makes sure I'm happy. Both of us joined a different guild called Midnight Blossom, we liked it there but it was no Fairy Tail.

"Hey Lucy," said Jamie one of my new guildmates. His dark brown hair hung over his eyes but I could still see his bright blue eyes through it.

"What's up Jamie," I said looking at him. He wore a big smile on his face which meant one of two things. He has news concerning me and Natsu, or he just heard a rumor about me and Natsu 'dating' relationship.

"I just overheard Master, apparently you and Natsu are to compete in the Grand Magic Games," Jamie said. A shiver went down my spine, this is the last thing me and Natsu wanted.

"You sure, me and Natsu really aren't Grand Magic Games material," I said waving my hands. Jamie broke out into a laugh.

"You're kidding me right, I mean Lucy, you and Natsu make the strongest team in the entire guild, you're the obvious choice," Jamie said a bit louder than needed.

"What's the obvious choice for what now," Natsu said walking over to me and Jamie.

"Master said that you two will most definitely on our Grand Magic Games team," Jamie repeated. Natsu had the same expression I did when Jamie told me.

"Really, I mean me and Lucy only been here for a couple months, I mean it would be an honor but shouldn't someone else be chosen, someone who's been here longer," Natsu said rubbing his head.

"From what I heard it's you guys, and Ecur, Krell, Lockmere, and me as reserve, so there will be people who have been here for quite a while on the team," Jamie said with a smile. Just as Jamie finished our guild master, Hex walked out. He wasn't as old as Master Makarov, but he had long grey hair and a goatee.

"Listen up my children, as you know the Grand Magic Games are coming up in the next week, I'm going to announce our team this year. Ecur, Krell, Lockmere, Lucy, and Natsu," everyone cheered except me and Natsu, for us this might be the worst thing ever. "Our team this year looks very promising, so let's aim for gold," Hex called out with his arm raised high. The guild erupted in cheer, Natsu took me by the arm and dragged me out of the guild.

"What are we going to do," Natsu said in an urgent voice.

"There's nothing for us to do, we have to compete," I said pacing around the front of the guild.

"But Fairy Tail without a doubt will be there, Mira might-," Natsu stopped talking in the instant he remember what happened 3 months ago.

"I'm sure we can handle it, after all we're the strongest team this guild has ever known," I said, Natsu smiled a bit when he heard what I said.

**Master Makarov POV**

The Grand Magic Games are approaching quickly, and I'm still to announce this years team. Things just been so chaotic these last few months, with what happened with Mira and all. I walked out to the guild hall and looked out at everyone. "Listen up brats," I said loudly, everyone turned to face me. "I'm going to announce this years Grand Magic Games team, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane," I said, everyone cheered with the team I selected.

I walked away and let my children party the night away. For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen soon. I figured it was just my old age getting to me so I pushed the feeling out of my head.

* * *

**Nerdzz: So that's where I'm heading. I had a different idea so if you want to read it just leave a review saying so.**

**Natsu: I hate the other idea so much.**

**Nerdzz: It's just because of what dafangalator said it should be.**

**Lucy: But still it's creepy, really creepy.**

**Nerdzz: Next chapter will be up soon, see you guys later.**


	5. The First Trial

**Nerdzz: Hey Peoples, decided to get this up quicker than I thought I would.**

**Natsu: Yea even though you restarted this chapter what 3, no 4 times.**

**Nerdzz: Shut up Natsu. Okay real quick response to the reveiws. Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many, WOOOOOT. fairy lover, well here's some more. DigimonDJ, glad you like the chapter and glad you're back. DJSoulFire15, I'm hoping to upload the other idea soon, just not this week.**

* * *

**Master Hex POV**

Our Grand Magic Games team consisted of Ecur, one of the strongests Shadow mages I know. Lockmere, the definition of Plant magic. Krell, the wielder of all magic. Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer, also known as Salamander. And Lucy, the Celestial wizard who was able to obtain 10 of the 12 golden Zodiac Celestial Keys.

I have no doubt this year we will win, but then there's the problem we might have with Fairy Tail. When they found out I accepted them into my guild and gave them no word of so there will be some havoc.

The months we had before the Games turned into days, days turned into hours. I stood in front of my team. Ecur and her long, jet black hair, her blue eyes darting around the city around us amazed. Lockmere, his short brown hair was spiked up, he looked ahead with his green eyes, unfazed by anything. Krell cut his white hair to be super short but still hung in his face, his gray eyes looked the others over. Lucy's long blonde hair was the same as when she first arrived her big brown eyes looked towards Natsu. Natsu kept his messy pink hair as well, his onyx eyes was looking straight at me.

"My children, I know with all of you working together we can go all the way and win this year," I said loudly and proudly. All of them threw their fists up in the air before heading off to their hotel. I stood in the same spot for several minutes before a familiar face walked up to me.

"Been a while Hex," Makarov said. He looked almost the same from when I last saw him.

"Indeed it has my old friend," I replied. He looked up towards me with a big smile.

"So did you look into it, I figured you would seeing how you were one of us at some point in time," Makarov asked.

"Of course I did. From what I could find there was nothing that was like what you described. So I have no explanation for why Mirajane acted out in such a way only to forget it later," I said. Makarov nodded and let out a sigh.

"I figured as much. I hope Natsu and Lucy aren't here to compete for another guild. I don't want another accident to occur like it did 3 months ago," Makarov said.I tried my best to make no reaction to what he said.

"You selected her to be in the Grand Magic Games, so soon," I said looking down at the old man.

"I have faith that Mirajane will be able to control herself if something like that comes up again," Makarov said. "And if Mirajane wasn't on the team then I wouldn't be sure if we could win," he continued with a smile.

"Yes well, our team this year might outshine yours," I said with a smile. Me and Makarov been rivals since I left Fairy Tail.

"Well, we won't see about that until tomorrow my old friend," Makarov said while walking off towards a tavern.

"Wait I'm 30 years younger than you Makarov," I yelled at him. Our difference in age didn't matter though. He aged a lot different than I and seemed to be in better shape than others around our age.

That night the games began. The first trial was to be one of the first eight teams to make it to the end. The giant cube maze at first didn't seem all that hard to navigate, but that was before I saw how it would change it's shape. "Watch yourselves, my children," I said quietly as I sat and stared up towards the giant cube.

**Natsu POV**

"Ecur did you find a way to make it to the end yet," Lockmere said towards Ecur.

"Of course I did. What do you take me as, some sort of idiot who just uses brute strength, that's Natsu," Ecur said.

"Hey, I'm no idiot, and just cause I'm more physical with my attacks doesn't make me a brute," I snarled back. Ecur was usually a really nice person but the stress of the Games must be getting to her.

"Natsu let it go, we have to get to the end before the maze changes again," Lucy said. I let out a loud sigh and Ecur started to lead us through the maze. We ran for so long I thought we were going the wrong way.

"You sure this is the right way Ecur, we've been running for quite a while now," Krell said looking around the room we were in.

"Well maybe if you'd shut up and follow me I could show you," Ecur said. Krell fell silent and we started to follow her again, funny thing was that we were only about three rooms away from the exit.

"CONGRATS ON MAKING IT TO THE END," a little pumpkin man yelled. "You came in 2nd place, very good".

"See I told you I knew how to get here," Ecur said in a relieved voice. Ecur, Krell, and Lockmere highfived each other. Lucy and I just stood there unable to think what will happen next if Fairy Tail makes it to the ceremony tomorrow.

We were allowed to leave the cube and return to our hotels for the couple hours of sleep we were allowed before the ceremony tomorrow. I wasn't able to sleep at all, after about two hours of just laying in bed I decided to just watch the city from the balcony connected to our room. When I reached the glass door I saw Lucy already standing out there.

"Couldn't sleep either huh," I said opening the door. I must've scared Lucy because she jumped at the sound of the my voice.

"Yea," Lucy replied returning her gaze back down to the city below. It was clear she was thinking about something.

"You thinking about what will happen if Fairy Tail makes it to the ceremony tomorrow," I asked. I already knew the answer but if Lucy told me herself it might be easier to talk about.

"Yea," Lucy repeated. She seemed sad almost. "Natsu, you sure this was the best thing we could have done," Lucy said gloomily.

"What do ya mean Luce," I said puzzled. The sound of Luce sounded foreign to me seeing how I haven't used it since we left Fairy Tail.

"I mean should we've not joined a new guild, and just make money doing regular jobs," Lucy said.

"Lucy we're wizards, we can't do normal jobs. If we did we would be getting fired every other week. I would set everything on fire or destroy the building, you would try to use your spirits and might end up scaring the people you work with," I said. "We are meant to be in guilds, to hone our powers and become good people," what I was saying seemed to make Lucy feel better but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Natsu, we've been through a lot haven't we," Lucy said. "I mean since before the whole Mirajane and Lisanna problem we had," Lucy continued.

"Yea I guess we have," I said recalling our past adventures. Even before Lucy joined Fairy Tail we had the whole ordeal with the fake Salamander. It made me happy to remember all those jobs we took, like when Lucy and I went to go save Macao.

"Natsu, promise me something will you. Promise me that we will never abandon each other, and that we will always look out for each other," Lucy said turning to face me now. There were tears going down her face.

"Lucy after all the stuff we've been through I'd be crazy not to promise you that," I said pulling Lucy in for a hug.

* * *

**Natsu: I didn't like this chapter.**

**Nerdzz: Well I don't care if you did or not Natsu. I kind of rushed it so sorry if it seems like I did. There's a lot of personal stuff going on right now so you guys might not see me for a while. That's why I got this chapter out to you guys in such a rush.**

**Natsu: Well now there's no excuse for you to rush the next chapter.**

**Nerdzz: Yea I know. I'm going to take a lot of time on the next chapter and such.**

**Grey: Just have it up before May.**

**Nerdzz: That's what I'm planning on. Sorry readers for me not updating this story for a while but with the stuff going on it would be better for me to take a break and work on the chapters in a more relaxed environment and such. See you all in a couple of weeks.**


	6. The Games Begin

**Nerdzz: Hey peoples, so quick update and review response. So I'm planning on uploading a chapter every other week on Tuesdays. The weeks where I'm not updating this story I'll be updating Gone.**

**Natsu: I don't like Gone.**

**Nerdzz: It's because of what happens to Lucy. Any way here's a quick review response. (I couldn't get the name to save sorry) , I know Lisanna is nice and all, but it's just how the story needs to play out right now. And if you have a problem with Fairy Tail characters being messed with you might want to leave this website. IIDaniellaII, still working on how Mira is going to react to a certain fight scene I'm thinking about.**

**Natsu: Are you done yet.**

**Nerdzz: Yep, enough yapping. Enjoy the chapter. And I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did then Lucy and Natsu would already be together.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Natsu agreeing to my promise definitely cheered me up. The fact he pulled me into a hug made me feel even better, feeling his body radiate with heat. I felt tears fall down my face, but I made no noise.

"Everything will be alright Luce," Natsu whispered into my ear. He held me until I stopped crying, but even then he waited for me to pull away from the hug. I looked up into his eyes, they were soft and looked caring.

"Thank you Natsu, for everything," I said with a small smile. Natsu returned the smile along with a small laugh. He seemed his usual self which comforted me immensely. Neither of us went back to bed that night. We stayed on the balcony looking up at the stars in silence. Natsu held me in his arms as if he was making sure I wouldn't feel abandoned.

Dawn came with beautiful rays of orange and pinks, seeing it with Natsu made it even better. "It's really beautiful isn't it, the sun rise I mean," Natsu said softly.

"Yea, it is. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world," I replied. Shortly after the rest of the team started to rise.

"Well look at the love birds," Krell said in a teasingly voice. He always seemed to tease me and Natsu about stuff like that, but for once I didn't want to yell at him or hit him or anything for that matter. I just wanted to sit there by Natsu and watch the sun finish rising.

"Leave them be Krell, they've got a long day ahead of them," Ecur said while she finished getting dressed. Lockmere was relaxing on the bed completely dressed and ready for the day. Natsu and I took our time to get ready seeing how we were in no real rush to get to the ceremony.

Right before all five of us headed out to the ceremony Master Hex visited us. He stood tall and gave me and Natsu a serious look as if he was worried about something. Then as if flipping a switch he held a big smile that reminded me of something Makarov would do. "I'm very proud of you my children," Hex said patting each of us on the head. "Just watch yourselves out there today, no need to make Jamie come in tomorrow," Hex continued with his big smile. We nodded then left for the big arena.

**Erza POV**

"Well we should probably get going now shouldn't we," I said standing up tall. Laxus and Gray were laying on their beds waiting for us to get going. Mirajane was sitting on the chair by the door with a worried face, and Gajeel was leaning on the door.

"Yea, let's get going," Laxus said pulling himself to his feet. Gajeel moved from the door and we all left the room. We left our hotel and headed for the arena where the Grand Magic Games were being held.

"I wonder who else managed to get in final eight," Gray asked. He was walking casually with his hands in his pocket.

"I heard a rumor that this new guild managed to get in, I think they're called Midnight Blossom or something like that," Laxus said. Gajeel let out a small laugh.

"Well they're probably nothing, most likely they came in eighth or something like that," Gajeel said with a small smile.

"Don't get cocky Gajeel, they can be extremely strong mages," I said. I didn't think much of it and dropped it there. When we arrived at the Arena we were shown into a room and were to wait until they announced our team. The announced the team in eighth, Quatro Cerberus. The continued down the line seventh being Mermaid Heel, sixth was Blue Pegasus, fifth was Lamia Scale, forth was Raven Tail which took many of us by surprise, then in third was us. We left the room and headed out into the arena to see all the other teams.

Many people were booing at us but we didn't care because Fairy Tail was louder than the booers. There was a longer pause to announce the next team.

"And In Second, This Is Their First Appearance At The Grand Magic Games," the announcer yelled only to be left on another pause. "MIDNIGHT BLOSSOM".

**Lucy POV**

"MIDNIGHT BLOSSOM," the announcer shouted. I took a deep breath and looked at the door where Ecur, Krell, and Lockmere were waiting, all of them held a wide smile.

"Come on Lucy, no need to waste anymore time than we already have," Natsu said with his hand extended out towards me. I took in and brought myself to my feet.

"You two are so slow," Lockmere complained to us while we walked up the ramp.

"Well let's not keep them waiting any longer," I said as we walked out onto the arena floor.

**Erza POV**

It took a minute for Midnight Blossom to actually make it out into the arena which kind of ticked me off. That's when I saw them. The two people who left Fairy Tail after that incident with Mirajane 3 months ago. Lucy and Natsu were standing there with Midnight Blossom.

There were no cheers or boos. The only people who made noise were the people who were from Midnight Blossom. They were louder than our guild, filling the arena with cheers for their team. Fairy Tail was all in shock, I didn't even notice the team who came in first be announced. All I could do was stare at Lucy and Natsu who didn't seem to want to look at us. It wasn't until all the cheering did I realise the next team had walked into the arena. Cheers for the guild Sabertooth took over the arena. Then a small pumpkin head man was getting ready to announce the event for today.

"We're going to play a little game called Hidden," the pumpkin man said. He went on to say we are allowed to choose one member of our team to participate.

"I'll go," Gray said already walking out to the middle of the arena.

"I guess Gray wants to compete in this one," Mirajane said with a small laugh.

"I wonder who they are going to choose," Laxus said. He didn't need to say who, we knew he was talking about Lucy and Natsu's new guild.

**Lucy POV**

"This should be easy for me," Ecur said cracking her knuckles. She had an almost evil grin and was looking over at Sabertooth. "I want to show those Sabertooth asshats who's in charge," Ecur continued. We agreed Ecur would most likely be the best one for something called hidden with her shadow magic and all.

When all the competitors stood in the middle I noticed how Ecur looked at the Sabertooth competitor with hate, something she rarely does. Then there was Gray, he was standing there looking over Ecur. Then he shot me and Natsu a look, not of hate or joy, one of misunderstanding. No one knows exactly what happened to us that day I don't think.

"So the rules for Hidden is quite simple, none of the other competitors will know where you are so you need to find and attack them, if done correctly you gain a point, if you attack a clone or is attacked by another competitor you will lose a point," the pumpkin man said. "Now Let's Get Started," he yelled which made the arena turn into a town filled with clones of other competitors. This would be perfect for Ecur, she quickly turned into a shadow and I lost sight of her.

Ecur was on a rampage you could say, she could easily locate other people and attacked them and made an escape with them not knowing what's going on. "There's our Ecur," Lockmere said with his arm around Krell. Both were cheering nonstop for Ecur when she scored another point. When I looked at Gray's points he was in last, he seemed to be struggling to get anything from the other competitors. I felt bad for Gray, he had to of been in shock from seeing me and Natsu with Midnight Blossom.

When the event came to a close it was Sabertooth in first, followed by Midnight Blossom, then Raven Tail. Fairy Tail was in last, Gray look so angry at himself that it made me mad to see him like that.

"He'll be fine Lucy," Natsu assured me when he noticed my unease. Krell and Lockmere were cheering their heads off when Ecur got back to our area.

"Ecur you were amazing," Krell said high fiving Ecur. Ecur held a big smile on her face as she highfived everyone. When I glanced up at Hex he held a big smile.

"Now for the first fight of the day," the pumpkin man said. "Lockmere and Jura," the crowd erupted in cheers for the fight. Lockmere walk out into the arena now, he faced Jura but didn't seem bothered by what was going to go down.

"I'm suppose to warn you that I'm a Ten Wizard Saint," Jura said with a small smile. Lockmere got into his fighting stance.

"And I'm suppose to warn you that I'm going to kick you ass," Lockmere said with a smirk. Jura smiled at Lockmere's confidence, when the fight began both launched off into attack trying to get a feel for one another. I knew Lockmere was just playing with Jura at first, throwing a kick here and there. Jura on the other hand thought Lockmere was going his strongest.

"Jura is this all you got, cause I haven't even tried using magic yet," Lockmere said jumping back so he could set himself up for a combo. Jura stopped in his tracks and just looked at Lockmere. The two men were both well built, and they both stood tall. A smile grew on Lockmere's face.

Lockmere raised his hands up and vines started to sprout from the ground. The grew larger and larger, Jura just looked in amazement. The with a flick of the wrists Lockmere sent the vines towards Jura. Jura manage to jump out of the way the last second but that just set Lockmere up for his next attack. Instead of vines there was a tall tree with long limbs. The limbs began to strike Jura, Jura tried to raise a wall of earth but it was in vain.

Lockmere was standing over Jura now, calling off his hellish tree, then a loud ding sounded. "Looks like it's a tie," Lockmere said giving Jura a hand. Jura took the hand and rose to his feet.

"You're a good fighter, I don't see why you didn't win," Jura said looking Lockmere in the eyes.

"I've never been one for winning, and if I do win I like to do it in the shadows," Lockmere grinned then he shot a look at Ecur which made her blush.

The fights following Lockmere's didn't interest me much. Fairy Tail ended up being in the final fight. I didn't pay much attention, afraid that if I did I would just get hateful looks. "It's okay Lucy, I'll tell you about it later if you want," Natsu said in my ear looking towards the fight. I nodded a yes and waited for the match to finish. After the final match we were dismissed to head back to our hotel. Natsu took me under his arm, not like a boyfriend would, but more like in a protective manner. I felt the eyes as we left the arena, the murmurs of people who said, "Isn't that Salamander from Fairy Tail," or , "What are they doing with another guild". I felt Natsu tense up, he was trying his best to stay calm and not make a scene.

When I got the courage I looked over my shoulder curious to who I would see. Standing back at the arena entrance stood Fairy Tail, the looked at me and Natsu in shock. Lisanna stood there with shock too, but I'm sure there was a lot of hate mixed in as well.

"Natsu-,"

"Don't pay attention to them, Makarov let us leave for our protection. They can't hate us for our decision," Natsu said pulling me tighter to his side. We continued to walk, Ecur, Krell, and Lockmere decided to head to the bar that night but me and Natsu stayed in the hotel. Really we didn't go because Fairy Tail was most likely at the bar and we don't want any trouble to be stirred up.

* * *

**Nerdzz: This chapter was a lot longer than I originally wanted but I didn't want the fight scene between Lockmere and Jura to go unmentioned in this one.**

**Natsu: Getting better, I guess.**

**Nerdzz: I will kill you Natsu.**

**Natsu: What ever, reader can tell you how you did in the reviews anyway.**

**Nerdzz: Yea I know. Remember that this story is getting updated every other week, and in between updates on here I'm updating my other story Gone. Until next time, Nerdzz out.**


	7. Facing the Truth

**Nerdzz: Hey, Hey, Hey. So here's a quick response to your guy's reveiw. Sammyluv21, thanks for the praise you're giving me. The Lazy Bitch, first off I love your username it's awesome, and if you cried then you might cry more towards the end, I know I will. Sweet-icy, I always thought Natsu should be more understanding of the situations, so here he is, and yes the pairing is LucyxNatsu but that's slowly coming in to play now, very slowly. Guest, I'll keep writing, it's a good pass time.**

**Natsu: That was so long.**

**Nerdzz: Not my fault people reveiw and give me feedback**

**Natsu: Nerdzz doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Master Hex**

I sat on my bed thinking. Thinking about all the outcomes of this tournament, thinking of all the outcomes to having Lucy and Natsu compete. I knew going in to this that Fairy Tail might stir up some trouble with us. I lifted my hand up and lit a fire in my hand. It was golden, just like it's been since I first joined a guild.

"You did help lead me to my golden flame Makarov," I said softly, gazing into my fire. To me it was a beacon of hope, a way to lead anyone out of the dark. I smiled at the thought of my children. I stood up and walked out the door and headed toward where our team was staying.

"So, that's where they disappeared too," Makarov said behind me. I turned to face the small man.

"Yea," I replied looking down at the old man.

"I'm sure you're taking good care of them, I've seen how your guild is," Makarov said with his eyes close.

"I always take care of my children, it's something that I will never give up," I said studying Makarov's face.

"As do I. Did you know I forced them to leave, I made them leave in order to protect them," Makarov said slowly opening his eyes.

"I figured as much, if I was in the same situation I would have done the same," I said.

"But you don't understand, I watched Natsu grow up in my guild, and Lucy was such a kind hearted girl. I felt terrible for forcing them away, the look on Happy's face was unbearable to look at," Makarov said shedding a tear. I never seen Makarov cry before, not like this.

"It looks like you've been in a dark place for a while my friend," I said kneeling down to be at the same level as Makarov. "And it seems, you need help, finding your flame again," I said lighting a small flame in my hand. It's golden color reflected off Makarov's face, and a small chuckle left his mouth.

"You still try to lead people to their golden flame," Makarov said looking into the flame.

"I do whatever I can, to show them the world isn't completely bad," I said returning to my feet. "You should know that, you taught me to do so," I said turning away from Makarov and began walking again towards the hotel.

"I don't know what'll happen in the game. I don't want our guilds to hate each other and for us to be enemies. So be careful, and watch over Natsu and Lucy. It's the least you can do for me right now," Makarov called out to me.

"No, Makarov you have it wrong. It doesn't even cover the least of things, I can never repay you for what you did for me," I said glancing at Makarov with a smile. I continued to walked toward the hotel. I was able to barely make out Makarov saying, "Thank you".

When I arrived at the hotel I knocked on the door to be greeted by Lucy. "Good evening Lucy," my eyes shot over to Natsu. "And good evening to you too Natsu," I said, Natsu nodded his head.

"Please come in Master," Lucy said letting me pass her. I sat down on the bed and looked at the two.

"Where's the others," I asked looking around the room.

"They hit the bar to celebrate," Natsu said.

"And you guys didn't, why not," I said looking from Natsu to Lucy.

"We just wanted to stay in for the night," Lucy said after a prolonged silence.

"Okay, they won't be back for a while then," I said with a sigh. "I know you were forced to leave Fairy Tail," I said looking at the two. They exchanged looks of panic from one another. "But don't worry, I'm not going to kick you out. I understood the situation since the news first broke out about what Mirajane did. I just wanted you two to know that I'm going to make sure nothing goes on between you and Fairy Tail, nothing that's going to stir up trouble atleast," I continued.

"Why are you doing this for us," Natsu asked looking at me with his onyx eyes.

"Because once I was in your shoes. I didn't know where my life was going, nor did want my life to go anywhere. That's when he found me and took me in," I said looking at the ground. "He saved me from a life of crime, he gave me a chance to prove myself. I know you two wouldn't do anything illegal but I could tell when you first walked into the guild that you didn't know what to do with your life," I said.

"Some would say you lost your way, but in my eyes you just seem confuse," I said looking back up to them then glancing out the window. "Like children are when they are little," I continued.

"Thank you, for taking us in Master," Lucy piped up in a small voice. When I looked back to her there were tears streaming down her face. Natsu was at her side comforting her.

"I want you to have a family again," I said rising to my feet. I started for the door only to be stopped by Natsu grabbing my hand.

"You don't understand how much you're doing for us," Natsu said in a serious tone. I nodded and walked back out into the night. I figured it would be a good idea to fetch Krell, Ecur, and Lockmere from the bar so the could get some I walked to the closest bar and walked in to see Lockmere and Ecur sitting with people from Fairy Tail having a good time. Krell was sitting in a corner talking to a small blue haired girl.

Krell caught my eyes and place down his beer and walked over to me. "Hey old man," Krell said using the nickname he gave me. I was surprised to see him not drunk.

"How many did they have," I asked looking around the room.

"They just called for another round so about 13, maybe 14," Krell said pointing to the girl handing out the drinks.

"And who is that you're talking to," I said glancing over to the small wizard.

"Oh, her name is Wendy, a Sky dragon slayer if I heard right. She's part of the Fairy Tail guild," Krell said waving Wendy to walk over. Wendy gladly jumped down from her stool and walked over to me.

"Hello sir," Wendy said in a small voice.

"Nice to meet you Wendy, my name is Hex. Master of Midnight Blossom," I said sticking my hand out for a shake. Wendy took the hand and shook it then glanced over to Krell.

"Do you and the others need to go," Wendy said in a sweet voice.

"Yes, they need their rest for the games tomorrow. Krell can you please gather your friends," I said. Krell quickly dragged Ecur and Lockmere out the door and started heading towards the hotel. "Now if you can excuse me, I should make sure Krell gets Ecur and Lockmere back safely," I said turning and walking out the door.

"Bye Master Hex," I heard Wendy call while I walked away. I walked back towards the hotel with Krell at my side lugging a drunk Ecur and Lockmere. Even though I knew Krell would be fine I had to be sure.

"So, is Wendy a nice girl," I asked looking ahead.

"Yea, she's really nice and Fairy Tail sounds amazing," Krell replied looking up at me.

"Did she mention anything about Natsu and Lucy," I said in a more urgent voice than needed.

"No I don't think so, she talked about how two good friend had to leave the guild a couple months back but apart from that nothing that would have been about Natsu and Lucy," Krell said looking back towards the street. "Is something wrong old man," Krell said readjusting Ecur on his shoulder.

"No, I was just wondering," I said placing my hands behind my back. The rest of the way was silent. When we arrived at the hotel I watched Krell put Ecur and Lockmere to sleep with the help of Lucy and Natsu.

* * *

**Nerdzz: So the next chapter is another GMG one.**

**Natsu: Another long ass one.**

**Gray: I like the longer chapters.**

**Natsu: You like anything Nerdzz write because you're not in it.**

**Nerdzz: Gray's in this.**

**Natsu: Not what I meant.**

**Nerdzz: Natsu deal with it. Well guys see you next time, Nerdzz out.**


End file.
